


Ultimate Spider-Man: Moving On

by Crash5020



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Budding Love, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Taking place after the events of Ultimatum, Peter has to come to terms to the most dangerous enemy he has ever faced once again: Heartbreak.
Kudos: 3





	Ultimate Spider-Man: Moving On

"Go, go!" a masked robber screamed at his cohort.

It was a typical day in New York as car chase between bank robbers and the cops ensued. Their reckless driving giving them an edge, the robbers were beginning to lose their chasers. Sure that they were going to get away with their crime, a sense of relief filled the bank robbers only to be ripped away as Spider-Man landed on the hood of their car.

Without saying a word, the teenage superhero sprayed enough webbing to conceal the windshield, sending the driver into a panic. Spider-Man then used his webbing to create a cushion to stop the runaway car in its track.

With the criminals thwarted and the arrival of the police, Spider-Man wasted no time in swinging away from the crime scene.

"That's weird," one of the cops said. "He usually stays around to make a bad joke before swinging off."

"Probably has another crime to stop or maybe he's been called in to team up with the Ultimates," another cop theorized.

Spider-Man continued to swing from building to building, each time squeezing the release of web-shooter harder than the time before. He then catapulted himself up to the tallest building he could find, ripped his mask off his head and let out one of the loudest screams he ever screamed.

Meanwhile, at the Parker residence, May Parker was in the middle of cooking dinner as she conversed with Gwen.

“I think Peter’s been getting better the past few days,” she said.

“Yeah, I think we can start giving him a knife at the dinner table again,” Gwen joked.

“But seriously, Gwen, after Mary Jane and Peter broke up, he's been in a deep depression. I even heard Spider-Man hasn't made a quip all month."

"I don't think anyone is complaining all too much on that last one…"

A tired sigh brushed past her lips as she pondered the current dilemma her nephew was facing. "I just wish I knew why Mary Jane broke things off.”

“I blame that Magneto guy. He unleashed a giant tidal wave and tried to kill us all," Gwen recalled.

An interested look crossed May's face. “Okay, I'll bite… What does that have to do with Peter and Mary Jane?”

“Something that crazy can drive anyone insane,” the teenage girl explained. “The whole event drove M.J. crazy and that’s why she broke up with Peter.”

“Gwen doesn’t make any sense."

“It makes perfect sense. Why else would she break up with a guy like Peter?”

“You do know their relationship history, right?” May asked with a knowing smile.

As if on cue, Peter ran through the front door and up the stairs, still screaming his head off.

"We may have to hold off on giving him that knife back,” said Gwen.

“I better go talk to him,” said Aunt May.

“No, I’ll do it,” said Gwen. “If it’s a girl problem, a.k.a. Mary Jane Watson, he’ll open up to me easily.”

“Why you?”

“Because I won’t give him a choice but to open up,” Gwen answered as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

The spunky teenage girl then walked up to her friend's room and found Peter laid spread across his bed. As she expected, the look on distant look on his face openly displayed his desire to be left alone.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” asked Gwen. “Shocker got the best of you?”

“No,” said Peter.

"Webs failed at a critical time for the three-hundred and twelfth time?"

"No…"

"Rhino tear a hole in the butt your costume again."

"No!" Peter shot a look of disbelief and horror at Gwen.

"I can think of a lot more embarrassing scenarios and will continue to if you don't tell me what's going on," she flatly stated.

Peter sighed. At this point he knew there was no point in fighting against Gwen's determination. He opened his mouth before suddenly turning away from her, “Forget about it, it’s stupid.”

“You know me, Peter; you know I just won’t let this go, especially when we were about to give you your knife back at the dinner table.” Gwen joked.

“What?” Peter shot a confused look at his friend.

“Never mind. Anyway what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing."

“It’s Mary Jane, isn’t it?”

Hearing that name caused the young man to groan and dive head first into his pillow.

“What happened?” Gwen asked.

“…I saw her with another boy today," he finally admitted.

Suddenly, any concern Gwen felt was washed away. All she could do was stare at him, half-expecting him to say more. “…That’s… That's it?”

“I told you it was stupid!" he said as he sat up. “I know that it’s stupid. I mean it’s not like we’re dating anymore. It was only a matter of time before she got together with someone else. But I still can’t help feeling the way I do.”

Seeing how upset her friend was, Gwen sat down next to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “You need to move on Peter. Find someone else to date.”

Peter simply shot her a perplexed gaze. “Do you know my relationship history?”

“I think I was dead for most of it, so enlighten me."

"Alright…" the genetically modified teenager took a deep breath. “I dated Mary Jane then she broke with me because of the stress of her knowing I risk my life every day. Then we got back together…"

“I know that much,” Gwen interjected.

“After you died, I broke up with her because it was too dangerous to be involved with me. Then I started dating Kitty Pryde of the X-Men,” he continued.

“You mean the ex-X-Men,” said Gwen. "And I know who Kitty is, so why'd you ask 'of the X-Men'?"

"I can't state her former occupation?"

"Just sounds like you were introducing her like I didn't know who she was.

"It's a good marker of when it took place."

"Or you were just proud that you were dating an X-Man."

…Anyway, I then I unofficially broke up with her and got back together with Mary Jane. Then Kitty moved into the neighborhood and we officially broke up. Then Mary Jane dumped me after the Ultimatum Wave," Peter sighed once more. "So with all that said, I think it's official that I'm just better off being alone."

“No, I think its official that you just need a girl that you know can handle you being Spider-Man and someone who lives nearby,” Gwen hypothesized. “Granted, that second requirement makes no sense now…”

"I'm starting to think that impossible…" he lamented as he laid back on his bed.

"I take what I just said back. What you need is some fun," Gwen then jumped off his bed and, with a smile, dramatically spread her arms wide open. "Fortunately for you, you're with the Queen of Fun, guaranteed to brighten anyone's evenings 100% of the time."

"Lame party where I ran into my ex…" Peter recalled.

"99% of the time," she replied as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room.

Later that evening, the two teenagers walked out of the local arcade.

“You know, Peter, if we were really at Jurassic Park, we would be dead," Gwen chuckled.

“No, you see, that was a game. If we were really at Jurassic Park. The dinosaurs would have to deal with Spider-Man," Peter proudly argued.

“What would you do? Web their mouths shut?"

“I have the proportionate strength of a spider. I could do more than that."

“Whatever. We’d be dead and not just in Jurassic Park, but also space and on an evil island.”

“So, I’m not good at shooter games."

“That is an understatement."

A smug grin formed on Peter's lips. "Well, if we were dancing for our lives, then you would get us killed."

“Hey, I can dance," Gwen argued. "I just can’t dance to the impossible rhythm of Dance Dance Revolution,”

“Gwen, I have absolutely no rhythm and I still got a higher score then you."

“Whatever. Anyway, it seems like you’re out of your funk.”

“Huh," surprise circulated through Peter once he realized that he no longer felt upset. "Oh yeah, I guess am feeling better now. You think you could make a job out of this?"

Gwen lightly punched Peter’s arm and grinned, “What do you think I've been doing before and after death?”

There was brief, but noticeable silence as they continued to smile at each other. It didn't take long for Peter to realize that he was staring into Gwen's eyes. Even more awkward, was that he was pretty sure Gwen was doing the same. Desperate to escape the awkward atmosphere, Peter looked away and noticed the sun going down. 

“We should probably get home now or else Aunt May will get worried and in a grounding mood," he suggested.

"Groundings are no good for the Queen of Fun," Gwen replied.

Suddenly, as if spurred on by his spectacular bad luck, Gwen was grabbed and carried off by one of his old foes: Kraven the Hunter.

“Kraven?!" Peter exclaimed.

As if on cue, more evidence of his luck in the form of Carol Danvers and several S.H.E.I.L.D. agents flew by, seemingly chasing after Kraven.

“S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents?!” Peter exclaimed once again.

It didn't take long for a single equation to pop into his head: Gwen+Kraven+ S.H.E.I.L.D. operatives=."

"GWEN!" Peter dashed into a nearby alley, crawled up the walls and swiftly changed into his costume. He then webbed his backpack to the wall and started to swing towards the action. With his amazing acrobatic skills and agility, the teen adventurer quickly caught up to the agents and watched in horror as the agents fired at the fleeing supervillian.

"I really don’t think they care about civilian life like they like to let on,” Spider-Man noted.

It didn't take long for the agents to corner Kraven, leaving him no methods to escape.

"Give it up, Kraven!" Carol demanded. "We can and will shoot to kill.”

“You do know that there is a hostage right in front of you, right?” Gwen worriedly questioned.

“Exactly,” Kraven sneered. “One wrong move and I’ll kill this helpless girl.”

“Not really helpless…” she mumbled.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents raised their guns and aimed it towards the two of them.

"Yeah, not really sticking around for this," Gwen casually kicked Kraven in his most sacred area, providing her the opportunity to escape his grip and clear the line of fire.

“FIRE!” Carol ordered.

Despite the pain, Kraven jumped out of the path of the agent's lasers as Gwen was suddenly pulled away by a web line and into Spider-Man's arms.

“Looks like I made it in time,” he said in a deep, masculine voice.

“No, you’re late,” Gwen smirked.

Wh-?! How am I late? I just saved you from Kraven and S.H.I.E.L.D. and I feel like I shouldn’t have to say the second part.”

“But I already freed myself from the villain before you got here."

“Cut me a break, Gwen. I don’t have a jetpack or plane like every other hero seems like they have."

Kraven continued to dodge the lasers fired at him before noticing a familiar foe talking to his most recent hostage.

“Spider-Man!” he growled.

“Excuse me for a second, Gwen,” Spider-Man said as gently sat Gwen on the ground.

The young super hero then shot a line of web at the villain's face and jerked him towards a nearby lamppost, knocking him unconscious.

“You know, I really do feel like he should be a more difficult opponent,” Spider-Man thought aloud.

"Maybe in another life he is," Gwen joked.

"Right…" The teen adventurer rolled his eyes at such a comment. He then reached for his equally snarky companion and swung them towards the alley he left his clothes at.

Later that night, Peter and Gwen walked up to the front door of their home.

“So, we probably shouldn't tell Aunt May that you were grabbed by a villain," Peter said.

“Of course," Gwen agreed with a smirk. "If we did that, I would have to mention how you failed to save me."

“I saved you."

“Yeah, from the good guys. Though, now that I think about it, I don’t think that they’re the most heroic organization.”

“You’re just learning this now?"

“You’re right. I should’ve noticed it when they held me against my will when I was a symbiote thingie."

“I learned it when they kept butting into my life. Anyway, let’s head inside.”

Peter reached for the doorknob until he was suddenly stopped by Gwen.

“What is it, Gw-?” before he could finish his sentence, Gwen leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened with shock as he tried to process what was going on. But, just as sudden as it happened, she pushed him away, ending their kiss.

“Well, that was… something," Gwen said.

“Yeah, something…" Peter awkwardly nodded his head in agreement.

The two suddenly heard something fall next to them and glanced to their right. To their surprise, Mary Jane was standing next to them.

“M.J…” Peter said.

Before he could say anymore, she ran off, leaving Peter and Gwen alone. Despite no longer being together, Peter felt nothing but guilt over what he had done.


End file.
